Charade
Charade is the 7th episode of Season 1 and the 7th episode overall. Summary EMILY'S DOUBLE LIFE GETS DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO BEING UNCOVERED -- The Graysons' 25th wedding anniversary is a less than celebratory occasion when their desire to lay low is interrupted with a high profile story in the paper and a volatile family dinner featuring unwanted guests; the fate of Lydia hangs heavy over everyone, and Frank, desperate to prove his steadfast loyalty to Victoria, digs deep into Emily's past and uncovers too much. Recap It’s the 25th wedding anniversary of the Hamptons’ most perfect couple. That’s the topic of a high profile newspaper story being written about Conrad and Victoria Grayson. There will be an intimate anniversary dinner with some family and friends—not that Victoria is in all that much of a mood to celebrate. Daniel respects Emily’s wishes to keep her name out of his interview with the reporter. Too bad troublemaker Tyler doesn’t do the same. Soon the reporter is knocking at Emily’s front door. The finished article mentions the fairy tale love story unfolding between Emily and Daniel. This doesn’t make for the most enjoyable reading material for Jack. Frank shows up at Emily’s place. He promises he’s going to uncover her story. After Frank leaves, Emily places a call to Warden Sharon Stiles (guest star CCH Pounder). These two have a friendly relationship. Frank asks the warden some questions, but gets no answers. So he breaks into her office to take a picture of Emily’s mug shot. Frank also pays a visit to Victoria. He says he’s going to redeem himself with her or he’s going to die trying. Emily gives Jack the gift of an old mariner’s compass as a thank you for fixing her porch swing. They agree to be friends. However, Jack is no longer interested in hanging around Nolan, who recently got himself a bodyguard. Nolan is tasked by Emily with finding a way to discredit Tyler with the Graysons. Nolan realizes that Tyler is a gay hustler. Well, he’s not really gay. Let’s just say Tyler has an ambiguous sexual identity. He reveals that his family went from the penthouse to the streets awhile back. Now he’s looking to make a deal with Nolan so that he won’t dish on his past. That’s why he stands up Ashley at the Grayson anniversary dinner to make moves on Nolan, who records their entire unexpected liaison. Charlotte invites Declan to the anniversary dinner as her plus one. He’s very outspoken about how Emily hurt his brother after he revealed his true feelings at the 4th of July party. The conversation goes downhill from there. Soon the only two people left at the table are the unhappy anniversary couple. That doesn’t last long once Victoria kicks Conrad out of the house. Daniel is upset because he thinks she may have feelings for Jack. She assures him that’s not the case. In fact, she tells Daniel she’s falling in love with him. The feeling is mutual. Charlotte tells Declan that she’s also really attracted to him. In other relationship news, Tyler apologizes to Ashley and reveals his plans to make himself invaluable to Conrad Grayson, who is right by Lydia’s bedside when she awakens from her coma. Frank visits a strip club where he pays for some time with one special dancer who catches his eye. She goes by the name Amanda Clarke. Frank knows she’s actually Emily Thorne—the real Emily Thorne. Amanda and Emily were cellmates who switched identities. Frank brings the Amanda (aka the real Emily) up to speed on where her alter ego now lives. The two of them agree to meet in the parking lot after her shift. Frank calls Victoria to tell her that Emily Thorne is not who she claims to be. The conversation ends abruptly when Amanda whacks Frank in the head with a tire iron. She hangs up his phone. When Frank starts to move around on the ground, Amanda takes aim once again. WHACK! It’s highly doubtful Frank will be getting up after this hit. Amanda makes her way to find Emily, who is shocked to see her. Victoria Grayson keeps calling Frank’s phone. She leaves a voicemail message asking what he meant when he said Emily Thorne is not who she says she is. Frank won’t be able to answer that one now, as his lifeless body lies by the side of the highway. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *C.C.H. Pounder as Sharon Stiles *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Max Martini as Frank Stevens *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Alicia Coppola as Melissa Andetson *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis (Corpse Only) Co-Starring Cast *Jamal Duff as Big Ed *Ed Corbin as Bull *Tracey Rooney as Nurse Quotes : Victoria: I just don't want to see you get hurt. Allowing yourself to fall for someone comes with a risk of a painful price. ---- : Daniel: I guess it's true why they say you can't really choose who you fall in love with. ---- : Ed: We also do panic rooms. : Emily: I don't panic. ---- : Conrad: I really never have loved any woman the way I've loved you. : Victoria: Just my luck. ---- : Conrad: I thought you didn't believe in luck. : Victoria: I don't believe in good luck. ---- : Emily: Never underestimate your enemy. : Tyler Barrol: How was your swim? : Daniel: Rough. This one's part dolphin. ---- : Frank Stevens: I'm going to redeem myself with you Victoria or I'm going to die trying. ---- Soundtrack *'By the Sea' by Summer Fiction *'Baby's Arms' by Kurt Vile *'Credit Cards' by Falcon *'Know What I Mean?' by Cannonball Adderley & Bill Evans *'Simba' by Les Baxter *'Blonde Bad' and Beatiful by Airbourne *'Peace of Mind' by Unreleased by Hazel Scott *'Shotta' by Bonjay Series Continuity *Frank discovers that Emily Throne is Amanda Clarke *Frank finds Amanda Clarke *Amanda comes to the Hamptons and kills Frank Gallery Videos Revenge 1x07 - "Charade" Promo (HD)|Short promo Revenge 1x07 - "Charade" Promo|Promo Pictures Amanda.jpg Pole.jpg Co.jpg Fancy declan.jpg Vicky.jpg Dress char.jpg Din.jpg Down to 2.jpg Minus 3.jpg Guests.jpg Fancy wine.jpg EmDan.jpg Charade.jpg Fake cop.jpg Strip.jpg Lapdance.jpg Sad.jpg Gift.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes